The Problem with Finales
by origamigirl2002
Summary: Not exactly the way the finale went I just made up insight into the characters I felt like adding and a twist with Tristan character. Verbal fighting, romance.


Title: The problem with finales  
Author: Christina  
E-mail Address: origamigirl2002@yahoo.com  
Copyright 2001   
Spoiler: finale happenings and some made up stuff.  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
Characters: Tristan, Rory, and Dean. Mentioning of Paris.  
Content Warning/Summary. Not exactly the way the finale went I just made up insight into the characters I felt like adding and a twist with Tristan character. Verbal fighting, romance.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Gilmore Girls or their characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
****My first fanfic so it's rushed, confusing, and not to the point...enjoy! Write reviews so I can get some feedback thanks..Sorry ahead of time to Trory fans..But I like cuteDean!   
  
  
  
Tristan stood shaking with disbelieve as the scene of Rory and Deans very public fight unfolded before his eyes. He had tried so hard to please Rory and show that he wasn't just some rich kid from Chilton. But his patience had begun to wan recently. He loved the way Rory looked, acted, re-acted to him, but he couldn't believe she would be so ignorant to think their kiss hadn't meant anything. He could still feel the warmth of her lips from the brief but intoxicating kiss they had shared. His brain echoed with the images of Rory's face, so beautiful, so perfect just before she burst into tears and ran out of the room. His urge then had been to brush them away, hold her close. He decided he would have to prove that only he could provide her with the love and fulfillment she needed. And he had almost done it. He had seen the way Rory's gears had shifted once he began acting nicer to her. With that pathetic, stupid Dean out of her life he was free to slowly swoop in and take over where he had left her, broken-hearted and lonely. Tristan snapped back to attention as dean yelled,   
  
" Why should I stay Rory...Why?"  
  
There was a long pause; the question still whispered through the air as if haunting Rory's very soul. She looked at him and a pained expression crossed her face. Tristan's eyes widened, "Don't mess this up, say something now and you will be rid of this nuisance once and for all," he whispered in a quiet voice more to himself than Rory. He began to move forward to Rory's side still gripping her books as Dean turned to leave.   
  
Suddenly Rory realized everything her mother had said was true. She was afraid of commitment, afraid to be happy, to say she loved someone. But she did love someone. She had to act now it was her last chance.   
  
" Dean Wait!" she passionately yelled.   
  
"I came to see you and you're with him, why should I stay?" Dean said in an unsure and jealous voice. He couldn't believe that he came to see her. And she was with him. He still loved her but this was too much for him to bear. The tears had started forming in his eyes; he couldn't bear her seeing him like this. Rory Stuttered and then panicked as Dean shook his head and turned his back on her. Why did he ever think she would change she wasn't ready to be with him, he was old news, replaced, maybe she would never be ready. Suddenly Dean felt a small warm hand grasp his wrist. He looked down and saw the leather bracelet he had made for Rory it was twinkling in the sunlight.   
  
Tristan hissed in a breath and anticipation surged through his whole body. Rory still holding onto Dean's wrist whispered his name,   
  
" Dean," She replied her voice gaining confidence. "I'm not with Tristan..I Hate him..Please just wait," She pleaded tugging at his sleeve.  
  
  
  
  
She could barely form the words in her mouth because her tongue felt as think and heavy as lead. She wanted to say it she had to. She couldn't bear to lose Dean again her heart couldn't take it.   
  
" What Rory, ?"  
  
Dean said again focusing his gaze on her wrist so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.  
  
" You can't leave.." She said longingly, reassuring herself that this is what she wanted.   
  
She looked at Tristan whose face was unreadable. He had been so good to her but trying to force her into a date and ruining all the work she had done to become friends with Paris was the last straw. Hate was a strong word but Rory would say anything to get Dean to stay. Tristan and her had shared a slightly strained friendship the past few months but with his sudden change of character she no longer wanted anything to do with him. She stopped herself realizing she didn't care anymore about anything around her. She craved to be with Dean again to be loved by someone who loved her for unselfish reasons. He was making her a car. He treated her with respect; she knew he really loved her.   
  
" Because, because I Love you, you stupid idiot!" Rory cried out.   
  
Dean looked in disbelief at Rory, " I love you too I always have."   
  
Rory smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes to reach Deans lips. He kissed her feverently and the world seemed to melt away as they fed into each other hungrily after their long time apart.   
  
Tristan looked at the happy reunited couple and slowly backed away, not again! He hissed in disbelief. A terrible anger began to build up in him. In his eyes he had done everything for Rory and she had chosen that poor and greasy bag boy over him. He may have had his weak moments but to say she hated him was crushing. He looked up through Chilton's dark brick arches and all he could see was Rory sweet face after he had kissed her. She may not realize it but she would be happier with him, he thought in denial. She would.  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The problem with finales  
Author: Christina  
E-mail Address: origamigirl2002@yahoo.com  
Copyright 2001   
Spoiler: finale happenings and some made up stuff.  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
Characters: Tristan, Rory, and Dean. Mentioning of Paris.  
Content Warning/Summary. Not exactly the way the finale went I just made up insight into the characters I felt like adding and a twist with Tristan character. Verbal fighting, romance.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Gilmore Girls or their characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
****My first fanfic so it's rushed, confusing, and not to the point...enjoy! Write reviews so I can get some feedback thanks..Sorry ahead of time to Trory fans..But I like uteDean!   
  
  
  
Tristan stood shaking with disbelieve as the scene of Rory and Deans very public fight unfolded before his eyes. He had tried so hard to please Rory and show that he wasn't just some rich kid from Chilton. But his patience had begun to wan recently. He loved the way Rory looked, acted, re-acted to him, but he couldn't believe she would be so ignorant to think their kiss hadn't meant anything. He could still feel the warmth of her lips from the brief but intoxicating kiss they had shared. His brain echoed with the images of Rory's face, so beautiful, so perfect just before she burst into tears and ran out of the room. His urge then had been to brush them away, hold her close. He decided he would have to prove that only he could provide her with the love and fulfillment she needed. And he had almost done it. He had seen the way Rory's gears had shifted once he began acting nicer to her. With that pathetic, stupid Dean out of her life he was free to slowly swoop in and take over where he had left her, broken-hearted and lonely. Tristan snapped back to attention as dean yelled,   
  
" Why should I stay Rory...Why?"  
  
There was a long pause; the question still whispered through the air as if haunting Rory's very soul. She looked at him and a pained expression crossed her face. Tristan's eyes widened, "Don't mess this up, say something now and you will be rid of this nuisance once and for all," he whispered in a quiet voice more to himself than Rory. He began to move forward to Rory's side still gripping her books as Dean turned to leave.   
  
Suddenly Rory realized everything her mother had said was true. She was afraid of commitment, afraid to be happy, to say she loved someone. But she did love someone. She had to act now it was her last chance.   
  
" Dean Wait!" she passionately yelled.   
  
"I came to see you and you're with him, why should I stay?" Dean said in an unsure and jealous voice. He couldn't believe that he came to see her. And she was with him. He still loved her but this was too much for him to bear. The tears had started forming in his eyes; he couldn't bear her seeing him like this. Rory Stuttered and then panicked as Dean shook his head and turned his back on her. Why did he ever think she would change she wasn't ready to be with him, he was old news, replaced, maybe she would never be ready. Suddenly Dean felt a small warm hand grasp his wrist. He looked down and saw the leather bracelet he had made for Rory it was twinkling in the sunlight.   
  
Tristan hissed in a breath and anticipation surged through his whole body. Rory still holding onto Dean's wrist whispered his name,   
  
" Dean," She replied her voice gaining confidence. "I'm not with Tristan..I Hate him..Please just wait," She pleaded tugging at his sleeve.  
  
  
  
  
She could barely form the words in her mouth because her tongue felt as think and heavy as lead. She wanted to say it she had to. She couldn't bear to lose Dean again her heart couldn't take it.   
  
" What Rory, ?"  
  
Dean said again focusing his gaze on her wrist so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.  
  
" You can't leave.." She said longingly, reassuring herself that this is what she wanted.   
  
She looked at Tristan whose face was unreadable. He had been so good to her but trying to force her into a date and ruining all the work she had done to become friends with Paris was the last straw. Hate was a strong word but Rory would say anything to get Dean to stay. Tristan and her had shared a slightly strained friendship the past few months but with his sudden change of character she no longer wanted anything to do with him. She stopped herself realizing she didn't care anymore about anything around her. She craved to be with Dean again to be loved by someone who loved her for unselfish reasons. He was making her a car. He treated her with respect; she knew he really loved her.   
  
" Because, because I Love you, you stupid idiot!" Rory cried out.   
  
Dean looked in disbelief at Rory, " I love you too I always have."   
  
Rory smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes to reach Deans lips. He kissed her feverently and the world seemed to melt away as they fed into each other hungrily after their long time apart.   
  
Tristan looked at the happy reunited couple and slowly backed away, not again! He hissed in disbelief. A terrible anger began to build up in him. In his eyes he had done everything for Rory and she had chosen that poor and greasy bag boy over him. He may have had his weak moments but to say she hated him was crushing. He looked up through Chilton's dark brick arches and all he could see was Rory sweet face after he had kissed her. She may not realize it but she would be happier with him, he thought in denial. She would.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
